We Both Go Down Together
by KugaSasu443
Summary: Sasuke is poisoned and only has a week to live! Sakura stays by his side the whole time ...SasuSaku to the song We Both Go Down Together by the one and only..... DECEMBERISTS!PS... i'm really sorry about the typoes!


**Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do… NOT own Naruto in any way nor do I own any of the songs mentioned or sung.**

**Note: THERE MAY APPEAR TO BE A TAD BIT OF OOC NESS nervous laugh**

**We both go down Together**

**Winter had fallen in the town of Konohagure. And the holidays were near. Everyone was just relaxing in their homes and stuff like that. Hinata walked up to Sakura's door. She was so glad that she had finally returned after so many years. She knocked on the door which was imminently answered by a flustered Saukra whose expression softened a bit at the sight of Hinata. "Hi, Hinata, It's been forever! Please come in!" Sakura said, trying not to sound so fake. "Oh, thanks Saukra," Hinata replied, "but I was just here to tell you that we're holding a Christmas party in the auditorium at the academy for the whole village, so I hope you can come!" Saukra looked taken aback but at the mention of a party, she was 100 sincere when she spoke "AWESOME, I'll be there!" she said, glad to have an excuse to get away from herself for a night. **

**The next day it was 5 days from the party, and Saukra decided to take a visit to her old Sensei Hatake Kakashi. Her memory had flashbacks of team 7 as she walked through the snow. Once she arrived at Kakashi's house she knocked on his door after waiting and freezing for a minute his head popped out of the door "oh, Dear, Jiraiya has sent yet another anonymous hot lady to my house." Saukra looked behind herself in surprise the looked back at Kakashi, seeing no one else behind her "Um, it's not that," she said awkwardly, "It's me." Kakashi looked even more confused than Saukra was. "You?" he repeated. Saukra now exasperated knowing he perfectly well who she was, sighed "Haruno Saukra, Team 7" Kakashi's expression lifted from confusion to Mere Delight, "OOH, Saukra please come in!" she stepped inside, it was nice and toasty Kakashi smiled at her, "what brings you here tonight?" He said Saukra told him that she had decided to come back to the village and she wanted to come see how he was doing. "Well now I've been fine, but how are you, a medic Nin now are we?" **

**While Kakashi and Saukra drabbled on about missions and the old team 7, something shifted in the other room, it felt, to Saukra like a familiar chakra, but it was dimmer than she was used to. Then a thud and a muffled groan, at which Kakashi stared to shoo Saukra away with "well now, we better not be staying up too late you have to get custom to the village again, run along!" he seemed nervous about something. Saukra wanted to know who (or what) made that thud. She tried to stay as long as possible and then came a crash followed by a loud "DAMMIT!!" Saukra stopped dead in her tracks on the way to the door that was the voice of… but why… Kakashi obviously wanted Saukra out, so he tried pushing her out the door, but he was too late, a door opened and out came… Uchiha Sasuke! Saukra stopped **

**Again, Kakashi still trying to push her out the door Sasuke stopped, too his eyes widened with surprise to he one of his old teammates. He was starring at her with absolutely no expression on his face. Saukra was speechless to see the one she had loved all these years and still does it was so sudden. Kakashi laughed a little uncomfortable laugh. "Heeheh now that you guys have seen each other Saukra you can kindly go, now." but she didn't budge. "Wait, let her stay," Sasuke said to Sakura's total surprise "its cold and she went through the trouble of coming here alone so just let her stay a while." Kakashi sighed and reluctantly let go of Saukra who flung herself at Sasuke who she just realized was only wearing "Uchiha Blue" flannel pajama pants and his chest was wrapped in cloth. The cloth was what stopped her, that wasn't just any old cloth; it had special healing liquids and anti-poison medicine in it. She looked at him he looked back and they shook hands. Sasuke saw the sorrow and confusion in her eyes, "I was in combat and I hot hit with a set of poison needles, Kakashi brought me back to heal. Tsunade was here, too to check up on me, I lost a lot of blood, but she gave me anti-biodic wraps." Saukra took a step back, "what kind of needles were they?" she asked, fearing the answer, "I don't know, but Tsunade said that they came from one of her acquaintances." Saukra gasped and took another step back "Shizune." She whispered in shock and horror. She grabbed his wrist but looked at the floor "Sasuke," she said, fighting back tears, "those needles," her tears ran down her nose and dripped onto the floor, "you… Sasuke-Kun…you have only… a week to live!" **

**Sasuke looked taken aback "a week." He looked at her tear-strewn face, "but, that's…" reality struck him just then, along with an aching pain coursing through his body. He fell to the floor, panting "aagh!" **

"**Sasuke-Kun!!" Saukra screamed she helped him back up and sat him on the couch. "When did you get hit?" she asked him.**

"**Just two days ago, Tsunade came to see me yesterday. I was with Orochimaru when it happened, he left me where I fell, but next thing I knew, Kakashi had taken me home." He shuddered. Saukra looked understanding which comforted him a bit **

**But the next thing she said didn't. "Sasuke-kun, if you got struck two days ago, then you only have 5 days! The poison will run through your veins and slowly take over your body until at the last moment you will drop dead." Apparently, these words weren't that comforting to Saukra, either as she hugged him tightly. But when she pulled back, she was surprised to feel Sasuke's arms around her holding her as close to himself as possible. She heard him sniff and knew that he was crying, but… her Sasuke-kun didn't cry she felt a little unstable because it was Sasuke's boldness that kept her on the right track, but sure enough he was crying, nod sobbing just subtly crying. "I'm not ready to die, yet Saukra there are still things I need to do… what about Itachi, I need to kill him!" Sasuke's dream to get revenge on his brother had already been accomplished, but he didn't know that yet, Saukra thought it would be best to tell him in the morning, but it was late so she decided to curl up, propped up against Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.**

**She woke up to Sasuke's grinning face he had a phone in his hand "yes, please connect me to the Konoha academy… thanks." He was still grinning and gave Saukra a thumbs-up, "yes is this Iruka?" he asked in a really cheesy fake accent, "oh well my poor little kitty is up a tree and she cant get down and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to get her down please?" he paused a moment while Iruka talked, "which tree? Oh it's the one next to the gates that old oak tree……… yes at the very top………oh bless you! Thank you very much!!" Sasuke hung up the phone and smirked at Saukra who laughed, they both knew of Iruka's deathly fear of heights. "I thought I might live a little seeing as now I only have four days to live." He said his tone was joking but Saukra saw in his eyes that he was serious. "Saukra, do you want to watch some movie with me?" Saukra nearly choked on her own spit this is what she had wanted to hear for years! "Umm, yes!!" she replied this had just come out of nowhere. "Up, I see." Kakashi noticed as he walked into the room, "well I hope you two weren't planning on going anywhere, Sasuke you could hurt yourself even more if you go walking around town." Sasuke sand Saukra looked at each other in disappointment, "but if you two need anything, I'll get it for you." So Sasuke sent him out in search of 5 movies they had chosen they were:**

**Little shop of horrors**

**Garden** **State**

**Moulin Rouge**

**Big Fish**

**7 Samurai **

**It took Kakashi about 2 hours to find them and he came stomping back into the house covered in snow. Sasuke and Saukra had gathered all of the blankets in the house and were up watching movies well into the night. Leaving Kakashi shivering in his bed in his room covered with windows and no blankets. lol again, Saukra had fallen asleep in the middle of big fish (she had seen it at least 3 times before) propped up on Sasuke's chest. Right before she dozed off, she felt Sasuke's warm embrace. In the morning Sasuke had already gotten up and was eating breakfast. "Hey Saukra, guess what? Kakashi is going to let us go down and visit the academy today" Saukra had been wanting to go back ever since she returned so this was a good thing to hear first thing in the morning. After breakfast, they got dressed and walked left Kakashi's house. Saukra was remembering that Hinata had invited her to the Christmas dance, which was in three days the day that Sasuke would… "h-hey, Sasuke, um I was just wondering, well, there's this dance in three days, and I was just wondering… umm well… do you want to come with me?" she looked down at the ground. "Okay, I'll go, but only with you." Sakura's heart leapt with joy but sunk as she remembered that Sasuke would… ANYWAYS!! "Do you know what time you got hit with the needles?" she asked, reluctant to bring up the subject again, "yes, actually, I do. I remember my hand fell in front of my face when I fell down, it was 8:34 PM." Saukra took Sasuke's hand "I'll be with you." She whispered so low that even Sasuke could barely hear it. **

**They finally reached the academy Saukra sat down of the swing outside the entrance Sasuke stood leaning against the tree it was attached to. "I remember when we graduated Naruto was so exited." Saukra said but remembering team 7 was painful for her knowing that it was so long ago and all those good times seemed so distant. "Yeah, and remember when Kakashi almost failed us?" Sasuke said smiling a little bit "Ha! You should've seen the look on Youre face!" Sasuke was teasing Saukra knew she laughed looking at Sasuke, taking in his beautiful features. She couldn't believe that he was going to doe… no she WOULDN'T believe that he was going to die, this angel, this wonder her Sasuke-Kun. They spent the afternoon going over memories of the past then they walked beck to Kakashi's house. **

**That night Saukra dreamed of a way to cure Sasuke, but when she woke up the next morning, she had no recollection of it. Tsunade and Shizune came to visit, though. It took every last ounce of Sakura's personal control for poisoning Sasuke, but Shizune was just as distrot as she was. **

"**Shizune, um not to be rude… but… why…!" Saukra asked her in surprise as Tsunade was changing Sasuke's bandages. Shizune looked as if she might cry, "I didn't mean to…" she began, "I was aiming for Orochimaru, but he dodged my needles and… and they hit Sasuke…!" Saukra hugged Shizune but she still felt a little mad at her for being so careless. It was now evening… tomorrow was the day… Saukra needed to be with Sasuke every moment they ate dinner and went over to their couch. Apparently, Sasuke felt the same need to be with Saukra because she could hardly fall asleep due to the fact she was having her guts squeezed out. In the morning when she woke up, she got a good morning kiss on the top of her head from Sasuke. He giggled a little bit this having been the first time he ever kissed her anywhere. I'm NOT TRYING TO SOUND SUGGESTIVE!!! "today's the day." Sasuke reminded Saukra. She let out a soft whimper at this statement. "Sasuke, how can you be so content about all this?" Saukra wondered. "Well I mean I'm not going to go kicking and screaming when I know I already have to go." He kissed her again on the top of her head as he passed by her to get some more Tomato Juice. It was nearing time to go to the party, so Saukra changed into dark blue jeans and a green spaghetti-sleeve tank-top. just pretend a bunch of Sakura's clothes magically appeared at Kakashi's house Sasuke was in blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black zipper-up sweatshirt. **

**Suddenly Kakashi came out of nowhere. "Sasuke," he said, "you're a great ninja, and a good man please… take care" Kakashi's voice sounded slightly like a gurgling or something probably because he was trying not to show emotion. Student and Sensei shook hands. Then, Sasuke held out his hand which Saukra gladly took and they stepped out into the night. The walk was for the most part silent. **

**As Sasuke and Saukra stepped into the auditorium, a gust of warm air came over them, having just come from the sharp December air. Most of the floor was covered with dancing couples and the rest was bordered with tabled of refreshment and red-and-green couches and chairs. Saukra lead Sasuke over to a couch. She looked at the clock, it was 6:47 Sasuke had about 2 hours, 37 minutes. The song playing was Mrs. Robinson by Simon and Garfunkel. Sasuke stared to hum and sway in time to the music he gestured for Saukra to do the same as well, she follows in his lead. "god bless you, please, Mrs. Robinson, heaven holds a place for those who pray…" Sasuke sung. Saukra laughed a little because he was really off-key. She took his hand, not wanting to miss a single second of his last precious hour of life. The song ended and the next one stared.**

**As the night went on, Saukra had gotten up to get her and Sasuke some drinks. She ran into Naruto, "hey, Saukra! Care to dance?" he asked hopefully. Saukra only hugged him, knowing that team 7 wouldn't be the same, or even existent without Sasuke. She walked back to their couch and handed Sasuke a drink. Saukra took a gulp of the lemonade and set the cup on the arm of the couch so that she could sniggle up against Sasuke. But after a minute she sat up again making Sasuke spill a little bit of his drink. She had just looked back at the clock; it was 7:50 only about 44 minutes. "What are we doing here? We should be dancing!" she exclaimed. Sasuke nodded agreement, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. Colored disco light flashed all around and in one corner a strobe light had been going off and on all night. "You're being awfully quiet tonight." Saukra noticed. "I just don't want to regret anything tonight, so I'm taking it all in." he explained, now leaning closer to Saukra, placing both his hands firmly on her waist, "but I don't have to worry about regret anymore because I'm with you." But that only made Saukra burst into tears, "I don't want you to go, Sasuke-kun!!" she wept, and drew him into a tight embrace. Sasuke stroked the back of her pink head, "shhh, its all right, you'll be all right." Saukra pulled back to look at Sasuke "no, Sasuke, I won't be all ri…" she trailed off, for Sasuke had caught both Saukra and himself by surprise in the act of kissing her. "Lets just enjoy thins." He said kindly before going back to dancing. It seemed like forever, but when Saukra looked at the clock again, she almost chocked on her own spit… it was 8:20, Sasuke saw, too and held her closer. The new song didn't help, either, it was "Let Go" by Frou Frou from the movie Garden State one that they had watched earlier in the week. **

"**I'm ready." Sasuke stated, making Saukra jump a little bit. "I've done everything I need to, but yet only one thing remains." **

"**What's that?" Saukra asked "well, I'd tell you, but I…" he winced in pain, the poison had stared to kick in, "I can't just yet." And, with a pain-filled grunt from Sasuke, the last song that he would ever hear started to play. Sakura's eyes teared up, knowing that these were his last minutes of life. Sasuke was still smiling down at her, but his eyes, too were filled with tears. **

"Here on these cliffs of Dover

So high, you can't see over

And while you're head is spinning

Hold tight, its just beginning" **they both sunk softly to each other. Sasuke clenched Sakura's shoulders, doubling over in pain, glistening tears ran down her face. Sasuke stood back up, breathing heavily and wiped them away, singing:**

"And oh, my love, my love

And oh, my love, my love…" **He trailed off, trying to fight back more tears, **

"We both go down together!!" **Saukra finished. Suddenly, she saw Shizune and had the urge to kill her, rip her apart, though her companion, she wanted to see her suffer. Saukra sapped back as she heard Sasuke wheeze: **

"I laid you down in the grass of a clearing…" **She noticed that he had started coughing up blood, **

"You wept, but you're soul was willing." **She completed the verse,**

"And oh, my love, my love,"

**Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulders again and let out a gasp that turned into a cough, when he straightened back up again, his lips were covered in blood. He knew that this was the time; he leaned over really close to Saukra and whispered "I love you, Saukra-Chan" He let out another cough. Saukra stood, bewildered, she then took him in her back into her arms, stoking his hair. With each staggered breath, he got heavier and heavier. She whispered, "I live you, too Sasuke-kun." And those were the last words he ever heard. With a final shudder, he lay dead in her arms she knew it, but she didn't want to believe it, so she kept on talking to him. **"And oh, my love, my love," **She wailed, **"And oh, my love, my love, We both go down Together!!"

The End. ps the ending song is called "We both go down Together" By the Decemberists. (A REALLLLY GOOD BAND!!!)


End file.
